ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Akimichi Clan
Clan Overall Description The Akimichi clan (秋道一族, Akimichi Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, but since the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, they have dispersed their members to expand their clan and along with many other reasons. Being the kind, peaceful type of personality they have, they took up a great interest in also taking part of the politcal aspect of the world to help spread peace among the great nations even further. It has had twenty family heads including Choza the fifteenth, Choji the sixteenth and so on and so forth. Members of the clan possess great physical strength and are able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which they then use in two different ways. Most of these techniques rapidly consume the user's chakra during use, and maintaining them during a prolonged battle can be tiring. For this reason the Akimichi have high chakra levels and eat a lot in order to build up or replenish their chakra reserves. As a tribute, members of the clan wear the kanji for "food" (食, shoku) on the their clothing. Clan Traits Genral Cosmetic *Known for being somewhat overweight, for the reason of keeping a large quanity of chakra *All members have a different marking over their cheeks, reasons unknown. *After becoming Chuunin, they are seen as adults, have their ears pierced and have oaths sworn to their allied clans, along with a village they have loyalty towards. Personality traits *Sweet, kind nature is what describes them the best. *Extreme loyalty to friends and family. *Lazy *Gluttonous Strengths *Stamina - Superior *Stength - Exceptional Weaknesses *Speed - Inferior *Genjutsu - Terrible Abilities Non Kekkei Genkai clan. The members of the Akimichi clan have the ability to expand diferent parts of their body to extreme proportions. Their ability to convert calories into chakra supplys them with the necessary stamina to perform such a skill. Clan Abilities: *Calorie Control: Hidden/Rank:C This ability grants members of the Akimichi free control of their body's calories — which they convert into chakra in order to perform their techniques. The Akimichi developed the Three Colored Pills (Refer to Shinobi Weapons) for easier use of this technique, however, the use of these pills carry great risks. On the contrary, these effects are not seen when the user performs the technique without the assistance of the pills. At the highest level of the technique, the user converts calories into chakra and releases the chakra in the shape of two large wings. In this form, the user can use some of their clan's high-level techniques, such as the Butterfly Bullet Bombing technique several times without experiencing fatigue or other adverse effects. The user still experiences weight loss but it isn't nearly as severe as when the pills are used. *Partial Multi-Size Technique: Hidden/Rank:D A practical application of the Multi-Size Technique which lets one expand their own body. The point of swelling a part of the body is to use the weight to increase the power of one's physical attacks. Any bodily part may be augmented this way, but for ease of use the arms and legs tend to be chosen quite frequently. The speed of the expansion is exceedingly sudden, which makes it extremely difficult to avoid. Like the majority of the Akimichi clan's techniques, this one requires a considerable amount of chakra. *Multi-Size Technique: Hidden/Rank:C This is a secret technique passed down in the Akimichi clan that increases the user's body size by converting their calories into chakra. The user can freely alter their size at will when using this technique and can use it for an extensive period of time. A common application of the techniques gives the user a very round appearance by mostly increasing the size of the abdominal section, which is done in order to use the Human Bullet Tank technique. Other, more common applications increase the size of the entire body, turning the user into a giant. *Super Multi-Size Technique: Hidden/Rank:B The Super Multi-Size Technique is the height of the Multi-Size Technique, which multiplies the user’s body to a size beyond belief. The attack method depends on the situation and the user’s inventiveness, but massive punches, kicks and body slamming is common. However, the abnormally extreme physical change also places a large burden on the user’s body. The clothes of the user also expand along with the body. *(( There are variations of these technique's that can be made, developed, and discovered.)) Clan Achievements *The Akimichi Clan are quiet known around the world and through many villages in different lands. Not only for their strength, size, and dominance over the dinner table when it came to food. But also for their kind nature and always wanting nothing more then peace among all. Confrontation was usually something that was always tried to be avoided, but they were not afraid of laying an iron... well, rather a large meaty fist down to show that they are not to be taken lightly. Recent Clan History *Most recent events between the Akimichi clan has been their interest in political affairs and keeping what peace that was stabilized after the Fourth Great Shinobi War by moving their clan from just residing inside the walls of Konohagakure. This sudden interest in politics was not just because of their want to keep peace, but also infuse the Shinobi's closer to the work of Fuedal lords and even more unite these bonds that really had not existed before. Family Tree From the time of existence with Choza Akimichi being the fifteenth family head, and his son Choji Akimichi taking the sixteenth head, the graphs below start with Donji Akimichi, the only son born from Choji Akimichi and the seventeenth family head. Clan Members Available Members: 9 Taken: 1 *Akimichi Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Iwagakure *Akimichi Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Iwagakure *Akimichi Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Kirigakure *Akimichi Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Konohagakure *Akimichi Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Konohagakure *Akimichi Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Konohagakure *Akimichi Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Konohagakure *Akimichi Nobu Male Kage of residence: Kumogakure *Akimichi Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Kumogakure *Akimichi Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Sunagakure Category:Clan